battleshipcraft_naviesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Terran Dominion Aerospace Fleet/@comment-27820070-20150707040456/@comment-27820070-20150711000537
The escape craft that Terrence Mengsk is in speeds towards space, and drops out of warp near the minor colony of MS4. The craft then docks, and before long, the doors open. Terrence Mengsk runs up to the first person he encounters, and slams him into the wall. "Is there any aerospace ship docked? Is there any capital ships here," shouted Terrence Mengsk "There...there is the TDAV Hyperion, sir. That thin..." Before long, the alarm starts to sound, and the news start to creep in; Terrence Mengsk had killed James Bloodridge. Mengsk's heart sank, his escape has been in vain. Soon, hundreds of people started to converge around Mengsk. He braced for the worst... "Sir...what did you do? Why did you kill him?" "He was advancing the field of science for the nation!" "Why did you-" Questions were soon tossed towards Terrence Mengsk, before he bellowed the command, "Silence!" The room grew quiet. "James Bloodridge threatened the security of the nation. For those who don't know, earlier this week, there was a killsat that went rouge over the Cattieran Airspace. I confronted him in the same research facility I killed him at...and then he showed me a central AI module, in which he himself can manipulate at will. That killsat didn't go rouge...rather, it was the AI node that controlled it. "That was only one part of the equation. Earlier this month, he made a devastating biological weapon that threatened our lives, once, and did absolutely nothing other then sweep it under the rug. The city of Meinhoff...hundreds died that day. It was all James Bloodridge's fault. "Possibly the biggest reason why I had to kill Bloodridge was that he was starting to get power-hungry. He was at a position where he no longer had complete control over me. Now, he's at a position where he can control most subordinates. Soon, he would have Head of more then just one Minstry, and then soon, the prime minister. He would have ordered us all to death." Terrence Mengsk finally looks down, and then looks back at the crowd. "I know my killing isn't justified, but I had to do it for the safety of the Dominion. If anyone disagrees with me...well, I know I died serving this country, even though the nation wouldn't approve anyhow." A marine then walks up to Terrence Mengsk...and then kneels over. "I believe you. I can't say the same for the rest of the Dominion, but we will fight to bring the Dominion the truth." More people start to say roughly the same thing, and then soon, Terrence Mengsk stands up. "This fight isn't over...but you have shed light into a dark room. Everyone, grab weapons! If the Dominion wants to support tyrants like James Bloodridge, then that is going to have to change!" Soon, the crowd of people started to run into the TDAV Hyperion, and start to take stations all around the outpost. On the outpost itself, the current marines take off the Terran Dominion flag, and throws it out to space. A new cause was born. ---- OOC: To be continued (going to be the last one)